I Remember You
by MissAntelope
Summary: A collection of shot one-shots of scenes where a saved victim recognized Peter Parker wtihout him mask on. Includes Jack and his father from the bridge. YAY!
1. Boy From the Bridge

**A/N: I am obsessed with Spiderman and Percy Jackson and I write A LOT of Percy Jackson stories so I thought I would try a Spiderman fanfic. This is my first one. Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman.**

**It might turn into a collection of one shots but for now it is just a one shot about if Peter somehow meets the kid he saved on the bridge and his father.**

**I don't know the fathers name so I am going to make up a name if I use it while writing today.**

The Father's POV:

My little boy across the sidewalk and threw the leaves up in the air that were falling on the ground. We were taking a walk around the neighborhood and this street had a lot of leaves that Jack loved to jump in. There were little apartment like buildings surrounding the street. They were tiny and long.

"Hey, dad? What day is it?" Jack piped up after picking up a particularly orange leaf.

"Saturday." I said and walked behind him with my hands tucked in my pocket.

"Oh." He said and put the leaf in front of his face. "Dad this is the same color as your hard hat." I chuckled.

"Yeah it is buddy."

"Wouldn't it be funny if you had a leaf hat?" He said and handed me the leaf. It was dry and crackled a bit under my hand. I balanced the leaf on my head.

"How is that for a leaf hat?" I asked but the leaf fluttered to the ground. Jack giggled and put the leaf in his puffy vest. He did this when he wanted to keep it but he never understood that the leaf crumbled when it went in his pocket.

"That's funny dad. Come on." He pulled me along to another pile of leaves.

We were walking by a house and the door opened. I looked up and saw a teenage boy walking out of apartment 36. He had a skateboard in one hand and a black backpack on his shoulder. His hands were shoved deep into his coat pocket which was the top layer.

I looked back at Jack and he was crouched on the ground looking at another leaf. Where he was crouching was right in front of the front steps of the boy's house.

"Excuse me, sir." He said.

"Sorry about that." I said and went to move Jack. "Kiddo, move over a bit. Your in his way." Jack looked up at the teenager and widened his eyes.

"DAD! It Spider-man." He said. I whipped my head to the teenager. He had turned his head to look at Jack. Jack's words struck him like a brick wall. He looked at my son in horror.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone." The boy said and ran a hand through his brown hair. I met his brown eyes and he looked at me nervously.

"Your voice…" I said and remembered the horrible day that my son got trapped in the car on the bridge. When I got my hands on Jack again, I remembered what I asked Spider-man that night on the bridge. He responded and I will never forget that tone of voice. The teenager in front of me looked like he was trying to keep calm. "You sound really familiar."

"Yeah people tell me that." He said and set his skateboard down on the sidewalk.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but-" He cut me off with a sharp glare.

"Then don't ask at all." His curt voice was short and a bit angry.

"Ok, I'm sorry to anger you." I said and he gave me one last look when he seized up and looked behind me.

I turned around and saw a police car scream down the street. The lights were flashing red and blue against the apartments. It passed with quick speed. I looked back at the teenage boy and he watched it disappear around the corner.

"Excuse me." He said and I moved. He then looked me right in the eyes. "Thank you." I couldn't help but think that his thanks wasn't just for moving out of his way. By the tone of his voice, I could tell the thanks had a deeper meaning. My thoughts strayed back to the time I pulled together all those cranes for the injured super hero. The boy rushed back to his doorway. I watched him close the door and his dark jacket left sight.

"Jack let's go."

"But dad! That _was_ Spider-Man!" He stomped his foot and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Shh… Jack I think you were mistaken."

"No I wasn't." He prompted. "Trust me, that was him, dad!" I frowned and we kept walking. It was a familiar voice though. He looked like the right build.

As we walked, Jack didn't take a lot of interest in the leaves anymore. The sirens were still in the distant.

"Did your teacher assign you any homework?" I asked.

"No, first grade is easy dad. I finished it last- Dad look!" He pointed to the sky above. From behind us a brilliant red and blue figure flashed through the sky, chasing down the sirens. It came from where we were just at. A webbing wrapped around the streetlight and the figure flung itself towards the city.

Spider-man.

The man made an excited 'whooping' sound as he passed over head. I heard Jack squeal in excitement. By the proportions of the super hero, it matched up with the teenager I had just talked with.

All I could do was smile.

"Your secret is safe."

**A/N: Ok, please tell me how it was : )**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Dinner

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the encouraging things you said! I am going to be making this a small/maybe big collection of one shots. **

**I am writing a movie verse of the time when Gwen asked Peter if he had his suit. I think it fits into the story line that I am putting it on.**

**I'M GOING TO TRY TO DO THIRD PERSON FOR A CHANGE! Enjoy!**

**Gwen asks Peter if he as his suit. Another really good scene from the movie.**

A knock at Gwen's window jars her attention. Peter is crouched at her window and offers a cheesy smile. She runs to the window and opens it. "Hi…" For a moment they just smile at her. He notices the blonde hair is brushed down and her eyes are more beautiful than ever. "How did you get out here?" Gwen asked.

"Fire escape." Peter says thinking that summed it up. After seeing the confused look on her face he tries to explain a bit wit Hough making it seem as though he is a flying super hero who can climb walls. "Your door man is intimidating." Peter smiled.

"It's 20 stories." She said raising her eyebrows, and gave him room to climb through the window. He swung his feet into the room and shoves his fists into his coat pocket. Thankfully, Gwen doesn't notice his windswept hair.

"Yeah, it's alright." He stands in the room and she shuts the window behind him. "This is your room." He soaks in the aspects of the room. The book in the corner. The laptop on the desk. The closet leading to some shirts but the door hides the rest of the clothes.

"Yes this is my room." Gwen says. He notices that she is nervously pulling at the blue sleeves.

"Of course." They stand awkwardly by the room and she chuckles and turns her head a bit. A second of realization spreads across his face and he slips off his backpack.

"Oh hey, uh, I got your mom um-these." Peter pulls out a handful of squished flowers. At the sight of the destroyed petals, he hid behind them and blushed a bit.

"Oh lov-lovely." She offered and didn't know whether to take them or not.

"Yeah, they're beautiful right?" He laughed a bit but felt a bit horrible for destroying the bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful." She complimented and the petals were still pushed up against his face. The scent was strong and smelled amazing.

"Yeah, they were nice. Sorry." He said and hung his head with a small smile played on his lips.

"No it's impressive. They actually held together pretty well." She said and motioned to the flowers. He didn't make eye contact and messed around with the stems a bit.

"I'm going to keep these." He unzipped the backpack again and stuffed the flowers back in. She leaned a bit over the bag and looked in.

"You have your suit in there?" She looked up at him.

Immediately, Peter looked at Gwen straight in the eyes. His smile was gone and his eyes widened. He pulled it close and felt a shiver go down his back.

How did she know? He was convinced that he had kept this secret pretty well. Excuses started to fill his mind but none of them actually made it to his lips.

"My suit?" He stumbled over the words. Gwen had taken the train wrecked look on his face hard too. Peter noticed that she was very quiet but he couldn't blame her. He had been terrified that he knew.

"It's for dinner. Are you going to… Are you going to wear that?" Gwen said, voice trembling. He shook his head in understanding. The feeling so fear washed away a bit but his stomach sunk. He really didn't want to disappoint her parents with this horrible first impression.

She him up and down. The dirty jeans and hefty jacket were all he had… And his other suit. "That's umm.." She wrung her hands and then the door opened.

"Hey hon." An older looking man walked in the room. He was in a suit also and looked straight at Peter. Peter felt his stomach drop even more and he made sure that the backpack was out of view and zipped up. "You must be Peter." The man looked Peter from top to bottom.

"Dad, this is Peter." Gwen said and pulled at her sleeves again.

"Hey, nice to meet you sir." Peter said and offered a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen's father looked between the two. "Dinner's ready. I hope you like branzino." He was a tall, hard faced man.

"Who doesn't?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for those first few reviews. I know it was a little short, but oh well : )**

**Along with the scene where he appears at Gwen's window, this is also one of the good scenes. I just love his face!**

**Have a great day!**


	3. Flash

**A/N: I got a really interesting suggestion for Flash being the center of this chapter. I'm still trying to find my way around how to write best for Spiderman. Thanks for the reviews! I woke up this morning and five emails were in my inbox and I kind of flipped out : )**

**This is set place AFTER the movie. Once we all heard the last line, we all know that Peter and Gwen are getting back together right? Right.**

Flash's POV:

I was in math class and talking with Peter Parker. After I heard that his uncle was murdered, I thought I would talk with him and see if he was doing ok. Turns out he isn't that bad of a guy. He said he really liked my Spiderman shirt one day and ever since then, I had come to like the guy.

"Class, take out your homework, I want to correct it in class." Mrs. Simmons said. I pulled out my ripped up binder and threw it on the desktop. When I opened it, I realized that I hadn't finished it. I remembered that I forgot it in my locker overnight.

I tapped Peter on the shoulder. He twisted around in his seat to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, can I copy your homework?" I asked, tapping my pencil on the desk. Parker looked at me and scrunched his eyes.

"Flash, it's against rules." Peter said.

"Serious Parker?" I moaned silently. "The teacher is checking her email. I have enough time."

"Flash, I can't do that. But I can give you the answer to question 4. It's the 3 times the square root of 29." Then he turned back around and pulled out a ballpoint pen. I scribbled down some answers and had enough time to throw a crumpled up post it not at a Junior sitting two seats away from me.

I saw Gwen lean over to Peter and whisper something in his ear. He laughed and she returned with a smile. I snorted rolled my eyes. Looking towards the screen up I correcting my homework as the teacher read through the answers for the worksheet.

Mrs. Simmons was about ready to turn to the next page in the textbook when the principal announced for a full evacuation of the school.

"Teachers, please lead your students outside and wait for further instructions." Of course that almost never happens when the principal asks for full, calm, cooperation. The class went nuts. The girls started screaming and everybody started running for the door. The teacher started leading the way down the hallway and I was farthest away from the door.

"Peter, let's go!" I said and held the door open for him. He held up one finger and whispered something to Gwen. The screaming kids in the hallways were getting thicker.

"Run, Flash." Gwen said and flipped her hair away from her face. They still conversed for a few seconds.

"No, I'm sticking with you guys." I said and started shifting my weight nervously on my feet. Then everything got deathly silent. I looked out the window of the classroom and there was nobody in the hallways. I stepped away from the door and backed up to where Peter and Gwen were standing.

"What is happening?"

"Gwen, take Flash to the closet." Peter ordered and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Come on." Gwen said and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she dragged me away from Peter.

"Are you deaf?" She said and shoved my in the closet that was joined to the classroom. She squeezed in too. It was really dark and the door was shut. The only light was the small crack at the bottom of the door. I was left with sound, touch, and smell.

"Peter-" I started but she hushed me and said that he was a big boy.

"Now, shut up." She said. It was quiet for a few seconds and I heard Peter outside zipping and unzipping his backpack.

Then I head something rip down the door. It sounded angry and I didn't know what it was exactly. If it was even human.

"Spiderman!" It said in surprise. I gasped a bit but Gwen silenced me. Had Spiderman come into the building? I didn't hear any door or window open except when the thing thrashed through the door.

"Surrender Spiderman. You have no chance." The thing said.

"Somehow I don't think so." Peter said. Then I thought what happened to Parker? Spiderman will take care of him, just like he took care of the whole city.

I heard crashing of chairs and desks. Spiderman and the enemy were fighting. I heard Parker grunt a few times and then a shadow flashed underneath the door.

The rapid web shooters were building up in frequency. More crashing of the classroom. A few textbooks and lone backpacks crashed against the closet door. Then I heard the fight being taking outside.

Gwen opened the door and squinted out. I looked at her through the thin slice of light. She was looking around for signs of danger and then we heard a scream. I watched as her eyes opened up all the way and she pushed the door open. It swung on it's hinges and she was already out the door. I could hear her boots clack on the floor.

The way she had charged off in horror made me think… Did she actually know who Spiderman is?

"Peter?" I asked and looked at the wrecked classroom. Peter wasn't in here so I followed Gwen to where she took off too.

"Gwen?" I asked. She was standing speechless in the doorway of an English classroom.

"Poor… Peter… Parker…" The voice said and I matched it up to a large figure. It was a villain of some sort and wore a dark mask. **(A/N: I really have no idea what this 'villain' is, just that it is a bad guy, so deal with me if I have no idea who this guy is, haha!). **The enemy had shoved Spiderman onto the far side of the wall.

Spiderman was clawing at the man's fingers, trying to get him to release his grip. Under the mask, I could tell Spiderman was gasping for air.

Gwen rushed to find a weapon but I was faster. I grabbed the teacher's computer and threw it at the villain's head. The man turned to me and that gave Spiderman enough time to sling the criminal in a extra helping of webbing. He trapped it to the wall and attached him with so much webbing, the masked man wouldn't be able to break from it.

Finally Spiderman stumbled out of the room and into the hallway where Gwen and I stood.

"Are you guys hurt?" Spiderman asked. And I shook my head in disbelief. Gwen looked more worried about the masked hero.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked. Spiderman cracked his neck a bit and put a hand to a gash in his shoulder.

"All in a day's work, Ms. Stacy." Gwen smiled at Spiderman being so humble and I remembered Parker.

"Wait, where's Peter?" I asked. Immediately, both of their heads turned to me. Spiderman was breathing heavily but I could tell behind his mask, his eyes were focused on me. Gwen looked at me with a face of true horror as well.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere." Spiderman cleared his throat. I then noticed that it was Spiderman who had Peter's voice.

"Wait… Peter, are you Spiderman?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The blue and red skinned man said. "I better be going now." Spiderman took one look to Gwen and she nodded, which confused me. "Courtesy of your friendly, neighborhood Spiderman." And with that, he limped on a cut leg out an open window and I saw him slingshot himself into the heart of the city.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When the school started again, I found Peter during lunch. He and Gwen were walking to a table in the courtyard.

"Peter…" I said and shook my head, noticing his limp. It was the same one Spiderman had when he left yesterday. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, I got scared and left. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down at the table.

"How did you get that limp?" I asked suspiciously. Peter mumbled for the words and eventually put together a bullshit excuse.

"I fell off my skateboard." He pursed his lips together.

"Ok sure." I said. "See you in math." I left and while I was walking away, I knew. I knew his secret. But I would never tell.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I posted this in one of my other stories but I want to put it here too.**

**I want to take the time and notice the beautiful, brave children of Newtown and their heroic teachers. It is a sick thing to hurt so many people. It's beyond disturbing to go after the babies. I know they are in heaven now, probably playing together like they used to in recess. Pray for them and pray for the families who lost loved ones.**

**I also want to mention the Clackamas Mall shooting and the children who were killed in China. No one deserves to die like this. **

**With all the grief and sorrow happening in the word, that makes us feel vulnerable and powerless, hone has to keep moving along and don't forget those we have lost in the world. Hope is what we have this New Year.**

**Sorry for that depressing note but I felt like I needed to say something.**

**Live life to it's fullest and don't let something like fear rule it. Have a great day!**


	4. Stars

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews : ) I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's an original chapter. A chapter like this will be a bit of how Peter saved them and shows his identity a bit and then it will be another section of how they recognize Peter out of his Spiderman suit.**

Trisha's POV:

I was really tired. It was three in the morning and I was on the outskirts of New York city. I could see the lights from the city that never sleeps light up the sky. I was visiting my older brother's family this weekend from Pennsylvania. My husband and daughter were staying at home. They lived in a house on the other side of New York. A light flickered on my car. It caught my attention and I looked down. I was low on gas. I took the next exit and pulled into an abandoned gas station.

Sheepishly, I yawned and got out of the car. I shivered and immediately pulled at my sweatshirt. I put my hood over my springy dark hair and started pumping gas. I bounced up and down on my feet a few times to try and return feeling to my numb toes. The wind in the air hit me like ocean waves slapping at my ankles.

Once my tank was full, I went to get a coffee, or at least an energy drink to wake me up for the drive through the heart of the city. I parked my car in a spot and ran into the quick mart.

The man behind the counter had his feet perched on the counter. He was reading a magazine and softly humming to the radio of the speakers.

Alerted by the door opening, he barely looked up and said, "Let me know if you need anything." I went to find a coffee. I was walking past an aisle full of candy when I heard the door open. I didn't give it another thought. I went through the refrigerated section and found a star bucks glass.

I went to go pay for it when the man at the front desk had dropped his magazine.

"Please, don't shoot." A gun was held up to his face by a middle aged man with shoulder length blonde hair. Shades hid his eyes and he wasn't smiling. His outstretched hand with the gun had a star on the inside. A star on the inside of his left wrist.

"Empty the cash into the bag." He scowled and pointed his gun towards the register.

My hands were trembling as I called the police with my mobile cell phone.

"I already called the cops." The employee said.

"Well then you better hurry." He said. The man behind the counter started stalling while I ducked behind an aisle and whispered into the 911 operator.

"Please hurry." I squeaked. I looked back up as I closed the cell phone.

"Who's there?" The man said and pointed the gun right at my face. Fear spread over through my whole body and I was speechless. I dropped the coffee and it shattered. Glass hit the ground and spread across the floor with incredible speed. One nicked my ankle but I didn't have time to think about that.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Peter's POV:

"Peter, where are we going?" Gwen asked me.

"To the movies. I want to see the new Iron Man movie." I said and made a left turn on one of the streets. I was using Aunt May's car instead of swinging through traffic. I thought one night of normal would be okay.

"Ok." Gwen shifted in her seat and turned on the heater. "Why is it so frickin' cold outside?" I laughed and kept driving.

I heard sirens screech in the distance and reached for the radio. Gwen understood in a second and let me turn on the police scanner. I fiddled with the scanner until it became clear.

"Assailant is Caucasian. Has shoulder length blonde hair and a star on the inside of the left wrist. Calling for back up. Has hostages. Gas station off highway 22." My mind almost shut off when I heard the man's description. I shook my head and was once again aware of the road.

"RED LIGHT RED LIGHT RED LIGHT!" Gwen was screaming, bracing herself with the handle on the edge of the door. I slammed the brakes and we came to a screeching halt, only inches into traffic. "Peter, what is it?"

"Uncle Ben." Was all I said and I gunned the engine in the direction of the police cars.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Trisha's POV:

I heard sirens but they were still far away. Another car came up and parked haphazardly in the parking space next to me. It was a teenage boy. Probably 17 or 18. He was about ten years younger than me and had brown hair and angry brown eyes. They were unnervingly angry, full of hate. He started walking towards the gas station and the robber looked at him. I tried to shake my head, warning him of the danger but he kept walking into the store.

"Glad you could join us." The robber said and pointed his gun at the boy. "Get behind the counter with them." The robber looked down at me. He made me and the employee stand behind the counter, on the ground with our hands on our heads.

"Did you call the cops?" He asked, now aware of the sirens getting closer. I saw

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. The man was about to leave until the police came. "Kid…" The robber threatened the teenager. "Get behind the counter." He said and pulled the safety off the gun and pointed it at his chest. The car the boy had gotten out of opened and out got a girl about his age with very blonde hair. She ran up to the door to the gas station, with a very scared look on her face.

"Gwen get back in the car." The boy said, still staring in anger at the robber.

"Nope, she comes with me." The man said. The robber reached out to the girl and pushed her behind the counter with me. "Now, be a good little boy and get behind the counter with your hands up."

The teenager didn't move.

"Get behind the counter before he shoots you." I warned.

"Do you remember me?" He spoke. The girl next to me, Gwen whimpered, wringing her hands.

"Should I?" The robber said anxiously.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed. It echoed in the little gas station. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. I watched the teenager move with incredible speed and knock the gun out of the robbers hand. He punched him in the gut and the robber fell to the floor, off his guard. The boy started violently punching him in the chest.

"PETER!" Gwen screamed and I had to hold her from interfering and getting herself hurt. Then a miracle happened. The boy pulled the robber to his feet and shot webs. Like super strong spider webs. The kid was Spiderman. I had heard in the news about Spiderman, the super hero who had saved so many lives. But this guy was just a kid. Why he was taking particular offense to the robber, I wouldn't know but the boy bubbled with anger as he wrapped the man up in a cocoon of webbing and hung him from the ceiling by his feet.

I watched as the boy kneeled down to where the robber's ear was.

"You are lucky I didn't kill you for what you did to Uncle Ben." He whispered. The robber looked at him in confusion and pain. "_It's not my policy._" A sudden expression of realization spread across the robber's face and his glasses fell to the floor as they fell off his face.

"Oh my god…" He said but the teenager punched him real good in the nose and it silenced him.

When he was done, he grabbed Gwen and kept his head low. Then climbed back into the car without warning and we were left alone. Just me and the employee left shivering in our boots behind the counter.

In a matter of few seconds, the blue and red lights were flashing. An ambulance and many police cabs were parked by my car outside. Then swarmed into the gas station and started protocol.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Trisha's POV:

"Hey, Agatha. What do you say we go find some cereal." I crouched down on her level. My niece was 4 years old and loved coco puffs.

"Auntie! Auntie!" She squealed in delight and took my hand in the grocery store.

"Trisha." I turned. My older brother still had his hands on the grocery cart. His wife was picking out some apples and he grabbed my arm before I left. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked. His blue eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure, with the robbery and the gun-"

"I'm fine." I said again. "Agatha and I are going to get some coco puffs." I smiled down at the little blonde girl. She smiled up at her father and made a 'mmmm' noise.

"Ok." He said. "Don't let Auntie Trish get to many boxes ok?" He said and then we walked off hand in hand.

"Ok, Agatha. You know where the cereal aisle is. Lead me to it." I said. She dragged me to a long aisle. She ran to the wall of brown boxes.

"Coo-koo for Coco puffs!" She sang from the commercials.

I grabbed a box and she went searching for the one that appealed to her. I watched her go through the stock for the best box while an older woman walked slowly past us. She smiled and went on her way.

A teenage boy ran up to her.

"Aunt May, is this the right brand?" HE asked, holding a box to the woman. I looked up and stopped. He caught me staring and I silently shut my mouth.

"Yes Peter." She said and put it in the cart.

The boy looked at me and then suddenly recognized me. He sharply gasped and narrowed his eyes. He quickly turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was Spiderman.

I didn't dare say anything. I just grabbed a box for Agatha and picked her up in my arms. She was just like my daughter when she was younger.

"Aunt Trish, this isn't the box I want. I want that one." she pointed but I walked in the opposite direction of Spiderman. When I got back to the cart, my brother-the person in the world who knew me the best, other than my husband- noticed the horror written on my face.

I delivered Agatha to my brother's wife and looked at their family. I thought about mine and immediately knew that teenage boy would take care of us all.

**A/N: The end for this chapter! Yay! I liked writing this one. Got a little anger in there : )**


	5. Jay Jonah Jamison

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on that last chapter. I really have fun writing for Spiderman and one I finish my big project for Percy Jackson, I think I would like to write a story for Spiderman. Yay! OK well, read on!**

**This chapter is based on the sixties cartoons. I have been watching a few of them and wondered what Jay Jonah Jamison's reaction would be if he found out Peter's identity. Jay Jonah Jamison is the head of 'The Daily Buggle'. It's the paper in NY. Anyways… Enjoy!**

Jay Jonah Jamison's POV:

Peter was late. Again. I had been waiting for those pictures of Spiderman and that lizard for over and hour. Betty had reassured me that the irresponsible teenager was stuck in traffic… I swear, teenagers could make excuses for just about anything.

"Betty! Call Peter again." I called from my office. Betty, the red headed secretary came running.

"I already tried, Sir." She said.

"Try again."

"Sir, the calls won't get through. I'm sure he is on his way." She said again.

"I don't care. I want those pictures of that nasty vigilante, _Spiderman_." I said his name with disgust and Betty left the room to do my bidding.

Suddenly, with no warning, Peter was at my window. My office was at the top of the building.

"JAMISON! OPEN YOUR WINDOW!" He screamed. I didn't have time to think about how that snooty teenager got up to the top floor story. I ran to the window and opened it up. The tall teenager crawled into my office.

"PARKER! What are you doing outside?" I hollered. Peter looked around the office and then grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside to where Betty was sitting in the front room. "Peter what in world are you doing!?" I asked him as he put me next to Betty's desk.

She looked startled.

"Peter, you must have walked right by me! Jamison has been asking for those pic-" She started.

"I don't have much time." He started. "Stay low. Get underneath Betty's desk and don't make any sound." Peter ordered.

"Who do you think you are ordering Jay Jonah Jamison around?!" I said, pronouncing my name with such pride.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Betty asked.

"I didn't have time. The Lizard is coming for you Jamison. Stay low." He said. Peter was crouched in a defensive stance. It was something I would expect Spiderman to do. I have seen plenty of pictures of Spiderman. I know all of his tricks and plans. This looked exactly like Spiderman. "You are all in danger. Now get down!" He said and the window crashed.

I put an arm over Betty and hid her underneath the desk. Glass from the window shattered and scattered all over the floor. Betty screamed with her hands over her mouth.

"Shut up Betty." I said and she looked at me than back at the wall.

We listened to the fight between Peter and the lizard for a few minutes. How he was able to fight something that Spiderman was supposed to be fighting was a mystery.

I decided to poke my head up. I saw a scaly lizard in the corner, lashing out of webbing that was undoubtedly from Spiderman.

"ERrrgg _Spiderman!"_ I growled. A shot of webbing came from the corner of the room right above my head. It was Parker… And he was… off the ground… I was speechless as I watched Peter shoot more webs from his wrists. He saw me and got angry.

"What in the world-"

"Jamison, get down!" He said and shot me in the mouth. I fell back underneath the desk and clawed at the webbing on my mouth. Betty tried to help me but I pushed her back. Well, there wasn't much room under the desk so I basically just moved her an inch. I ripped the webbing off and threw it to the floor.

I went back up again for another look. The scaly monster was gone. Peter was by the broken window and tying some sort of webbing to the outside wall of the building. He spun around and looked at me with horror.

"Jamison, Betty are you alright?" He came and gave us a hand up. Betty brushed off her skirt and looked at Peter. He had a cut on his forehead and a rip in his jeans.

"Oh my god!" She rushed up to Peter. "Peter! You are hurt!"

"Not that bad." He looked right at me in the eyes. The look he gave me was so intense I gulped and shut my mouth. "Spiderman helped." He said and I knew he was just daring me to say something.

"Peter… You are-"

"Lucky to be alive." He said and narrowed his eyes. I understood that he wanted to keep this a secret. I nodded a little and he understood.

The thought that all those times I scolded him for being late and then snapped at him. All those times he showed up a little rough for the wear. All those times I yelled about Spiderman in front of him and then he tried to put a defense up. All those times Peter took pictures in the weirdest places.

It's because he was Spiderman

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Peter's POV:

The phone rang and I picked it up. I looked at the time as I put the receiver up to my ear. 7:52. Shit-I had to be in Jamison's office with the final pictures of Spiderman and the Lizard in only 8 minutes.

"Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Parker." barked Jamison from the other end. "About yesterday…" He started. My stomach turned to ice and dropped. I knew it. My career, my life was over. The police wanted me and now Jamison had given up my cover.

"Yes, Mr. Jamison?" I asked my boss.

"It… Uh…" He stammered. "I won't cut you any slack because of it." He said.

"Did you call the poli-"

"No. And I won't." I sighed with relief at what he was telling me. Thank God. "But I will if you are not here in 8 minutes. Are you even out of bed boy? Teenagers! What do I tell you about them Betty!" Then he ranted off about teenagers. That was Jamison for you.

Then I got ready for work.

**A/N: Ok yay! Enjoy and another one like chapter four is coming up. Chapter four with Trisha is the one I am really proud of. I think it is my best work on this story.**


	6. Interior Design

**A/N: Ok thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You all rock! This one is about a girl who gets mugged and then Peter is there to save the day! Ok… carry on… *my wayward son* Ok I will stop : ) *There'll be peace when you are done*… Ok now I'm done. I just want to say that I created a Deviantart account and if anybody wants to check it out, my name is MissAntelope. Anyways, I changed my name from HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump to MissAntelope**

Kimi's POV:

I walked out of the store and started to merge into the lines of people moving different directions. It was a stormy day and my apartment was only a few blocks away. It was about two o'clock and I was starting to get tired. I threw my bag over my neck and it hung to my left side.

I just got done buying some new pillow cases for our a client. I was an interior decorator. People would call me and have them design small parts of their house, or I may be redoing an entire area. The pillow cases were nicely stacked in the bag I was holding in my right hand. I looked down into the bag as I started across a sidewalk. I was missing the grey pillow case.

I went over in my head as I cleared the sidewalk and remembered distinctively that the lady packing my items forgot to put the grey pillow case on the bag. I slowed down and tried to push through the busy section of the crowd to make my way back to the store.

I got pushed to the wall of an alley by a stormy business man making his way through the crowd too. I got stuck in the alley and tried to make it out. There were too many people. All of a sudden, after three seconds of being in the alley, someone grabbed my wrist.

I was pulled backwards and I dropped my bag. I started to scream for help, not that anybody would hear me, but before I could make a noise more than a squeak, a hand clamped down on my mouth and dragged me backwards. I struggled and things were going through my mind a mile a minute.

The wall I was thrown into was cold and damp. The attacker had dark clothing and a low hoodie. I saw a gruesome looking knife that was pointing right at me. Chills ran down my back and I could only imagine what he could do to me with that glinting blade.

"Please don't hurt me." I squealed, clutching to myself. The reality of death was now settling in.

"Shut up and empty your bag." He said. It was a dark and deep voice. "Do it know!" I shook my head, lips shut tightly. Clumsily with shaking hands, I opened my bag and dumped everything on the ground. Something else was stuck on the bag and before it fell out, I knew exactly what it was. I grabbed it before it could fall out and I flipped it inside of my coat sleeve. Pepper spray.

Then I threw the bag on the ground. The crook bent over and examined my things. A small hair brush, chap stick, my wallet, keys, receipts, and other odds and ends.

He picked up my wallet and looked at the drivers license on the front. He skimmed over that and went to my money and credit cards. He empted the change and spare ten dollar bills and stuffed them in his coat pocket.

The man looked up at me, giving me a look that asked, 'is this it?'. At that moment, I flipped the pepper spray out of my pocket and squeezed down on the trigger. I closed my eyes and let the stinging spray release. He dropped my wallet and back up against the wall, shielding his eyes and screaming. I made a run for it.

Some kid walking home from school looked down the alley and at me running towards the exit. He had a skateboard under his hand and a beat up backpack on his shoulders. His glasses were perched on his nose. He was tall and stooped over his height.

"Please, help me!" I said and flung myself to the exit. The teenager ran towards me and I saw his deep chocolate eyes ponder the situation. They were filled with reflections of sadness.

"What's wrong?" His voice was sweet and charming.

"I just got mugged." I said, trembling. The boy shot his head up with anger almost.

"Stay here." He said and he dropped his skateboard to the ground. It clattered to the floor and he ran to where I was attacked. The criminal was now coming at him

Then and there, I was convinced to run. Call the police. Find my husband. Drink hot chocolate and talk with him like I do every night. But something told me to stop. I was frozen in place. The boy was running towards a lunatic with a knife. I didn't want anyone to die because of me.

I started running towards the boy.

"Hey!" I started. They figure looked at me once more. It was the teenager. But he slipped on a red and blue mask over his head. Then it clicked. The boy was Spiderman. I was going to warn him that the thief was armed but he didn't need me. The boy-or Spiderman- strung the criminal in webs with ease. The man was now in a cocoon of webs and was plastered to the wall of the alley.

"How-" I couldn't even finish a sentence. Just watching the super hero transform from one common kid to Spiderman was amazing.

The boy looked at the man trying to strangle free from the webs on the wall and Spiderman turned towards me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. My mouth was open. I shook my head. My eyes were watery from the pepper spray but otherwise I was unhurt.

Spiderman looked to the sky and lifted an arm. I heard a shooting sound and then Spiderman was gone. He lifted into the sky and went through the alley. His skateboard was gone as well and his backpack disappeared with him. The people nearest the exit of the alley looked at where Spiderman had come from.

A few people came rushing towards me and asking a lot of questions. It was all a blur. One was one her phone talking to 911 and another was inspecting the webbing on the criminal.

"Operator?" The lady said. "It's Spiderman."

Then the sirens came.

LATER…

The police were finding out how to cut down the criminal. They finally were able to slice through the thick webbing and they put him into the car. Some sped off and there were other asking me questions. We were still in the alley. A blockade were keeping spectators from flooding the place where Spiderman was.

"Name?" The officer asked.

"Kimi Kane."

"How old are you?" He asked. I answered all of his questions until there was a bystander who broke through the barricade.

"KIMI!" Michael shouted. His brown hair combed down for his job and his brown eyes looked at me. My husband was being held back by some police officers. I ran to him and sank into his arms. "Kimi, what happened?" He asked over and over again.

"I was mugged. But then Spiderman saved me."

"Oh God." Michael said. "I was walking home and saw this mess. You weren't hurt?"

"No." I shook my head. It felt good to be safe and in his arms.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I was back to work after about two days off. I was meeting with a client today about those pillow cases.

"You okay? Ready to be back to work?" Michael asked me in the kitchen this morning.

"Yeah." I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Gotta go. Big presentation today." He said and threw his work bag over his neck. "Be home by four." He said and left the apartment.

I finished breakfast and grabbed my work supplies and headed out the door.

The client had given me an address. It was for a little house in Queens. I rolled up to the place and parked the car. I grabbed my work stuff and walked up to aparment 36. Knocking on the door, I heard a few things move around before the door opened.

An elderly woman greeted me. Her dark hair was mixed in with streaks of grey.

"Hello, my name is May Parker. You are Kimi Kane?"

I put on a smile and she let me into the house. She set me down in the living room and I laid out some plans for her bedroom. I showed some color schemes and sets. We talked for about ten minutes before the door opened.

May turned around and looked at the door.

"Hey Aunt May." A teenage voice said. A tall boy with brown hair walked in. He looked up.

Time froze and I knew who he was. Spiderman. I didn't know what to do. Should I thank him, or thank him with silence.

He noticed me too. He almost stumbled backwards but shook his head and walked to Aunt may. Over the couch, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Peter, you are home early. Did you already to go Gwen's?" She asked.

Peter looked at me, narrowing his eyes. His look was so strong it was hard to ignore the fact that he was telling me to keep quiet. Which I did.

"Yeah, but she is coming down with something."

"Oh that's to bad. There is meat loaf in the fridge if you want." May said.

"Okay." The teenage boy walked to the fridge. Limped.

I would know a limp anywhere. My brother is a martial arts expert and when he gets hurt, I always knew. He became good at hiding a limp, even when we were kids.

Peter was really bad at hiding a limp. It only made me wonder what he was limping from.

Probably just saving the day again.

"Now, May, I think this would go well with the color scheme of your house. What do you think?" I pointed something out and she bent over the patterns in my book.

Then Peter disappeared upstairs.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. It has been difficult to find time to sit down and write these. Have a great day!**


	7. Eric

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading. Hope you all having a good day, because I know I am : )**

**Have you guys heard of Doctor Who, because I just started the first season on Netflix and it's okay… Not sure how I feel about it yet.**

**Enjoy!**

Eric's POV:

It was a normal day at the office and the sun was shining through the windows. It was a warm summers day and I was waiting for five o clock. 11 more minutes before I could leave, so I finished a few TPS reports and then decided to waste the last few minutes at Steven's desk.

"Hey, got any good plans for the weekend?" I asked him. Steven looked up from his budget sheets and I put my hands on the strap of my laptop bag.

Steve leaned back in his swivel chair and propped his feet up on his desk and his hands held his head up.

"I'm going to party like hell. You want to come with me," he followed up with some obscene gestures.

"Wish I could, but I can't. I'm taking the family to the zoo." I said and waved him goodbye.

"Ah sucker. I told you not to get your girlfriend pregnant." He called after me.

"Best thing though!" I called through the cubicles. I said goodbye to Todd and handed a few sheets to my boss. Then I walked out of the building and caught a cab. Normally I would save money and ride the bus and then walk a few blocks to my house but I wanted to get home earlier than I usually do. My wife and kids were waiting.

I opened the door to the yellow car and told him my address. He nodded and we took off through the crowded streets of New York. I flipped through some texts from my wife. _Are you coming home early? _and another one that said _I'm making steak tonight. _And then the last one _call 91_ and then it cut off. That didn't sit well with me. If something was wrong, I know Edith would try my cell phone again but I told the cabbie to step on it anyways.

He pressed the speed a little more and we sped off and out of the heart of the city. It was a few blocks away and when he pulled up to my house, I paid him and grabbed my laptop bag. The man disappeared off and out of the suburbs and I walked up the steps to the yellow house. It had a small white porch with a swinging bench.

The curtains were pulled shut and I know Edith never pulls the curtains shut unless my parents are here. Her car was in the driveway and so I pulled on the handle to the door, expecting it to open but it was tightly locked. I frowned and fished for my keys in my pocket. The door opened and I walked into my house.

"Edith, I'm home." I called. She was sitting on the floor, backs on the couch and the kids were next to her. They were all trembling and looking at something behind me. Edith's hair was as golden as ever in the small brink of sunlight streaming from the kitchen. Hannah and Barry, the older of my children was holding Hannah's hand and comforting the five year old child.

"Why are you all on the floor-" I was cut off and something connected with my head. My knees buckled and the darkness surrounded my vision.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I came to, I was sitting on the floor next to my daughter.

"Daddy?" She whispered. I blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Sweet heart!" I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put a hand on her scarlet hair and looked at my wife. She had Barry cradled in her arms and she was running a hand through his springy brown hair. "Edith, what-" She shook her head and looked at my chair where I usually sit when we watch the Sunday cartoons with the kids.

From the shadows, a taller man stood up. He was dressed as the normal burglar but had gun in his hand. My stomach dropped as he pulled at his hat and shook his oversized jacket and then pulled his gun out to.

"So, let's hope that someone in here can be helpful." He said. "Where is the money?" The younger man walked up to me and knelt in front of me. I flinched as he pressed the barrel of the pistol to my forehead. I trembled and tried to stay strong for my family. I felt Hannah's death grip tighten on my wrist and I shielded her as best as I could.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I managed to say.

"Okay well..." The man stopped and stood up. "Maybe you will remember now" He grabbed Edith by the upper arm and yanked her to her feet. Forced to let go of Barry, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around her self.

"Mamma!" Hannah screamed and Barry scrambled backwards.

"NO!" I yelled at him and he pressed the gun to her head. My breath escaped me.

"Eric, I love you so much." She whispered through her shaking lips. "Close your eyes, babies. Momma loves you."

"Why don't you tell me where the money is, huh?" The robber said again and pressed it against her head more. My children were wailing, my love's life was hanging by a thread and I was close to hysterics. What did I do to cause so much harm to my family.

"Please, I don't know what you are talking about. Take anything you want, just don't hurt my family." I said, trying to keep a steady tone but my voice cracked.

"Useless…" He sighed and shoved Edith to the floor. She caught herself on the floor and her golden hair fell over her face. "I have my eye on you." He said and then walked into another room and started tearing it apart.

I took this opportunity to try and call someone. I typed 911 into my phone but my hands were shaking so hard, who knows what number I called. Edith crawled over to me and the kids. Over their heads, I planted a kiss on her, probably the last one and let the phone ring on speaker phone. The robber came back and pointed his gun at us. I slid the phone under the couch and braced myself for what was coming next.

"What are you doing in here?" He raised one eyebrow on his greasy face.

"Nothing, I swear." I said and heard a distant hello. "Please, someone help us!" I said, directing it to the person on the other line. Hannah sniffled and Barry was sitting in my lap, trembling as well.

"Please, take anything you want and leave _8__th__' street._ Take the _minivan_ out front and as much money!" I repeated, trying to get my point across to the caller.

"Shut up!" the man yelled. I heard a click and the call ended. Shit. This was the end. From here it was out of my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do.

More threatening followed and we were spared for another moment. A few minutes passed before there came a knock at the door. The kids stopped crying and Edith, the man and I shot our heads to the door.

"Travis… Late as usual." The robber said and swung the door open. Unless his companion, Travis, wore a skin tight blue and red suit, I don't think this was expected.

"Hello sir, I am your friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Care for a chat?" The masked man said. For some reason, I could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

"What the-" the robber said and my son yelled _Spiderman!_

My family and I watched as they fought. The man jabbed poorly and Spiderman caught it in the air and knocked his gun out of his hand. It slid across the floor and from there, Spiderman tripped the man over his leg and with a hard thump, the robber was on the ground.

"Go Spidey, GO!" Barry screamed. Hannah smiled a bit but my wife and I were still scared to death.

Webs shot from his hands and covered the criminal. Now that the quick fight was over, the man who had threatened my family was wrapped up like a cocoon and rolling on the floor helplessly.

"Who are you?" I was speechless but my wife demanded an answer from the masked hero.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." The hero answered. I could tell from his voice and build he was a toned and fit teenager.

"How did you know to come here?!" Edith asked again, dragging our kids back from smoothing the hero with signature requests. Instead of answering her directly he turned his head to me. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew how he came. Immediately from that look, I knew. The person I called had come to save us.

"goodbye." And with that, he was gone. I stood from the floor and went over to the man who was swaddled on the floor. I delivered one good kick to the ribs, followed with a few "You _son of a BIT-"_ But my wife stopped me and we phoned the police.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

After everything was done with, questions were answered, the criminal was caught and we were free to go back to living our lives, we stayed with the kids until they were fast asleep. They looked so innocent when we shut the door to their bedrooms.

Edith crawled into our bed and I came in after her.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked, tears were now able to flow freely from her face. I wiped them away and tried to hold back a few of my own.

"I always know, since the moment I met you." I held her hand in the darkness until she fell asleep. Nothing would come get us now, I would make sure of it.

But something was bothering me a lot.

I got out of bed and grabbed my phone and sat at the computer.

I typed the phone number I dialed into the computer. Spending a lot of time and money online in the public records, I was able to trace down the cell phone number. The site brought me up to a full report on a boy named Peter Parker. I put my hand over the information and just looked at the caring eyes in the picture.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I was sitting a block away from the local high school in a coffee shop. There were a few people sitting in here. An older man with a newspaper, a teenage girl with almost white hair and a short skirt and tall boots, a college student listening to his headphones and scrolling through his phone and a couple sitting in the corner, sharing a cup of hot chocolate. Hannah and Barry were still in school and my wife was visiting her sister.

The school let out two minutes ago and I was watching some of the students come out. A boy on a skateboard picked up his board and walked into the coffee shop.

I watched as Peter Parker sat at the table with the blond girl. I wanted to go over and talk with him. I knew his secret but I couldn't. I sipped my cup and he connected eyes with me. Narrowing his eyes, it was a dare to see if I was going to come over and talk with him. I nodded my head and went back to my coffee.

"Peter, what happened to your forehead?" The girl asked. I glanced and saw a cut in his hairline, probably from another one of his nighttime stunts.

"It was a… _Skateboarding_ accident." He said it so clearly that I could tell the girl knew what was up.

"I wish you would be more careful." She said.

In my head as I left the coffee shop, I thought _Thank you_ over and over and over.

_Thank you._

**A/N: Okay well, let me know how I did! YAY! I am open to suggestions because it takes me a while to come up with these ideas. Thanks! **


	8. Aunt May

**A/N: Thanks so much winter's-lion! I really liked the idea of involving Aunt May so that is what this chapter is going to be about. Please let me know if you have any other suggestions! Muchos Gracias to all the reviews!**

Peter's POV:

I was helping wash the dishes after dinner. Aunt May's famous meatloaf could be smelled all through the house as the oven cooled down.

"How was school?" Aunt May asked as she sat down at the table. I picked up some silverware as she shook the newspaper to the right angle.

"It was alright." I said and set them on a rack to dry.

"I appreciate the grades you bring home in science and math, but they could be a little better in English." She said. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw her peering over the paper at me.

"Yeah I know." I told her. Silence filled the room and I finished the dishes. I threw the towel on the counter and sat at the table with her as she read the paper.

I heard a little scratch.

"Did you say something?" I asked. Aunt May's salt and pepper hair snapped up to look at me, frowning.

"No, did you?" I shook my head and tried to wave it away. Aunt May went back to her paper and I sat there, staring at the back story. It wasn't that interesting. But that's when I heard it again.

I stood up and slowly peered out of the kitchen. Two dark figures were at the door, silhouetted by the porch light. I saw their shadows move in the hallway. I snapped back to the kitchen. That sound wasn't a cat at the door, it was them trying to open up our front door. That was a sign for bad, and I deal with bad on a daily basis.

"Aunt May," I whispered. She looked at me. "Come here." I said. "_Quietly_" I said again. I helped her out of her chair and turned her to the pantry.

"Peter, what's going on?" She asked me, through her thick glasses. I grabbed a decent sized knife from the block and handed it to her. "Peter, what are you-?"

"Shh, be quiet." I told her. "Don't come out until I tell you to." I shut the door and trapped her in the spices, her face written with horror and anxiety.

I shut the door and looked back down the hallway. The intruders were dressed all in black with ski caps on. They had two large bags each for valuables. They paused when they saw me, already making it into the living room.

"Jig's up." Once of them said in a deep voice.

"Can I help you?" I asked and shot a web at the larger one and pulled down. He fell flat on his face.

"Hey!" The smaller one yelled. He came barreling at me. The man tackled me through the middle and I held on, sending us flying back together. We landed hardly on the floor and I hit my head against the cabinet. I felt a trickled of blood run down my forehead.

"_PETER!"_ Aunt May screamed from the pantry. I know she could see me through the shutters so I had to be careful if I wanted to keep my identity a secret.

"Be quiet" I told her and wrestled the man on top. The larger one recovered and made his way over to the kitchen. I threw the little one but the larger man got right back on. He pinned me to the ground, beer belly and all.

"Don't _touch_ my boy!" Aunt May screamed. I turned my head to the thinner man who was about to smack me in the head with a frying pan. She was wielding her knife in the air, but the younger man would be much faster to hit her.

"NO!" I screamed and unleashed web. It wrapped around his hands, both gripped onto the pan and yanked down. I watched the surprise in his eyes as he fell to the floor next to me. I shifted my body underneath the man and reached to kick the other in the head.

I looked at Aunt May who was frozen solid in her place.

"Aunt May! Take a step back!" I screamed. She did and I shot another web, bringing back a vase full of flowers. As they flung back to me, the flowers spilled out and I gripped it with my hand. The larger man was still struggling to keep me down but I was able to smash the vase over his head. Broken glass fell and shattered around the floor. It was silence as the larger man fell limp to the side of me.

I got up and shook off the broken glass. I went over to Aunt May. She was stunned.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, I put both hands on her arms and brought her close.

"No, but you are." She pulled away. Aunt May looked me over. She gasped and reached up to my head. When she pulled her hand away, it was red. I forgot about that. "Oh Peter, your arm!" I looked. A large shard of glass from the vase was imbedded into my shoulder. Blood was starting to pour and stain my shirt.

"Mr. Spiderman. I think we need to get you an ambulance." She said, musing over my arm. She grabbed a towel and pressed it around the bleeding. "Keep that there." She said. "Sit." And I sat in the chair. She reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Honey, there is nothing you can't keep from me." She said with a smile, wiping some of the blood from my cheek that had dripped down from my head.

**A/N: Goodness, I hate school! Barely get any time to write! Have a great day everybody!**


	9. Richard

**A/N: Alright, I'm ready to write another one here. Enjoy! I may switch POV twice in here so be ready! But I haven't written it yet so I don't know. Have a great day : )**

**OK, so don't get mad but this one is about his parents. The ending of the Amazing Spiderman movie made me think that they aren't really dead. So yeah. Enjoy!**

Richard's POV:

"He won't be back for a while. Peter is staying at Gwen's house for dinner until about nine thirty." May said.

"Great, thank you." I said and ran to the basement of little apartment 36.

"I have to ask you why you are here." May said, following the dark and mysterious man through her house.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with." I said, shuffling through some boxes.

"Richard no. You need to tell me. I want _answers_." May said. I could tell she was right at my shoulder, watching me look for my briefcase. It had to be here somewhere. I knew my brother wouldn't let me down. He said he would keep it safe for me.

When he was killed, I had to come and retrieve it. With that crazed lizard running around, and this 'Spiderman', I didn't know whether my research would be safe. I had to talk with Spiderman and understand how he had learned about my interesting research with Kurt Connors and my independent studies.

Plus, I have been studying this new superhero and something is peculiar about it and what I have researched. Something isn't right. But to understand how this man has figured out these secrets that I have been working on for years, I require my briefcase. And doing that meant I had to reveal my old identity. It was a risky price but I had to.

"What are you looking for?" May asked.

"Where did that old briefcase go?" I asked, shuffling some more boxes around. It was damp and musty in the basement. The pipes above were barely being held together by a home plumber job.

"I know where it is." I stopped and looked at her. In the dim light of the sunlight coming through a small window, I could see the years in her face and the salt and pepper coloring her hair. I know I must show it to, but I haven't' seen my sister-in-law in a long time.

"Well, do tell me." I said, sitting back on my haunches after shifting through some boxes of old photographs.

"I will, but first I need you to tell me why you are here." May said. I sighed and knew she wouldn't let it go.

"I am here because I need my briefcase." I said simply. By the look on her face, I knew she knew that she wasn't going to get anymore out of me. The worst thing I could do is expose the reasons I had to leave my son years ago. It was the worst decision I ever made.

"Fine. But you have to know how hard it has been keeping this secret from Peter." At the mention of his name, my heart throbbed with sadness.

"I know. And you must know it is my biggest regret." I said, closing my eyes and taking a breather. "Please, May, the briefcase?"

"Peter took it a few months ago. It's probably up in his room." She said.

"Did he go through it?" I asked, my thoughts running rapidly. Peter was a smart enough boy to find my hidden research. He was bright when he was little, there was no doubt about it that he could find my notes and even possibly make sense of them.

"Yes. He spent lots of time in his room with your belongings. When he put your glasses on, he looked just like you." She smiled, obviously amused. I had to find the notes. I bolted up the stairs and turned around to ask May where Peter's room was, she was following close behind.

"It's up the stairs and to the-"

"Aunt May, I'm home early." A deeper voice called. I whipped my head from the stairs in front of me to the voice at the door.

It was a teenager. The boy was dressed in a dark blue jeans and a two jackets layered over a blue tees shirt. Tucked under his arm was a skateboard and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was remarkably tall and his posture was stooped because of his height. Oddly enough, a blue bruise was forming at the square of his jaw. There was a scratch that ran from his lip to the corner of his nose. Messy brown hair that reminded me of Mary's covered his forehead and his eyes… His eyes were mine. Those deep brown chocolate eyes looked at me. They went from curiosity to anger to sadness and a mix of emotions in between. I could tell he recognized me after all these years.

For a moment I had forgotten about the briefcase. All I saw was my son.

"Peter, you are home early." She said and I could hear the surprise wavering in her voice.

"Gwen's grandparents made a surprise visit so… I came… home…" Peter's sweet voice trailed off as he bore deeper into my stare. "Dad?" He whispered and cocked his head and almost dropped his skateboard.

"Peter-son." I started. Peter turned around and ran down the front steps and I heard his footsteps patter on the ground. I ran after him. "Peter!" I called. He didn't stop and I lost sight of him. Slowing to a stop, I returned back to the apartment, feeling defeated.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

May wasn't to happy that I left but I found the briefcase in the back of Peter's closet. He had put everything back in it's rightful place when he was done looking through them.

I slid the case underneath the passenger seat of my car and started back to my home. I couldn't stop thinking about Peter and the moments I missed in his lifetime.

I stopped at a stop sign and motioned a young lad across the crosswalk. He waved at me and ran across. It was Peter. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly changed my blinker to follow him. I watched as he ran towards an abandoned warehouse. I parked the car a block away and walked to where I had just watched him go to.

The sounds of the wheels of a skateboard clanked to the ground. I watched from the doorway of the warehouse as Peter skated around, doing many types of flips and nonsense. He was really good and I wondered where he learned how to do that.

Then he made a mistake and tucked and rolled to avoid a table. Peter moved with great diligence and landed on his feet like a cat. He went to go get his skateboard and then saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"I wanted to talk with you." I said and he merely rolled his eyes.

Then I heard the cocking of a gun. A man walked into the opposite doorway with his gun pointed at me.

"Parker. You can't run forever." He had dark black hair and soulless eyes. "Give up Richard." He snarled and I knew it was one of the people working against me.

"What the-" Peter said and backed up with his hands in the air. I put mine up as well.

"Who sent you? Please don't hurt him." I said, motioning to Peter. The man looked at him then smiled. He knew how to gain leverage.

"NO!" I screamed as he grabbed my son and pulled in in, pressing the gun to his head. The look on Peter's face was like he had done this many times before.

"I will kill him. But I need you to come with me." The man said. Suddenly, Peter whipped his head back and knocked the criminal sent to kill me in the head. He was taken aback and Peter clearly knocked him in the gut.

I watched the fight, trying to intervene in anyway possible, but Peter seemed as though he had it under control.

Cross, Jab, blocking and kicking were tossed around between the two. It pained me to see the man get an upper advantage and he threw Peter into the wall. Peter crashed on a workbench and hit his forehead on a wrench. The momentum threw him to the floor and he stumbled on his way up. Then the man advanced to me.

Webbing wrapped around his middle. He was pulled to the floor. My son, moving with strength, crawled up the walls like a spider and hung the man in midair. Wrapped up like a mummy, the man tried to move and get free.

Then it clicked.

Spiderman slid upside down from one of the rafters to look at the man in the face. Hanging from a web, he gave the man a swift head but and then dropped himself to the floor. Peter landed in a crouch and one hand behind him.

He looked at the surprise cast across my face. Peter approached me and got closer than before in the apartment. I reached out to wipe the blood from his forehead. He flinched from the touch but then relaxed a little bit. It trickled down from the wound and smeared his cheek. My hands were lightly colored with my son's blood.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." I said quietly.

**A/N: Written in about 3 hours! YAY! All done. Please read and review and more than that, have a SUPER DUPER FANTASTIC DAYYYY! Or week. Yuck Mondays!**


	10. Subway

**A/N: Alright, here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy! I watched the movie again and remembered those people on the subway. That is what this is all about.**

George's POV:

I had only had a one drink and the alcohol in my system should have worn off already. I wasn't drunk and I _know _what I saw.

"You okay to drive?" My friend, Rob, asked, his words slurring.

"It's you we should be worried about." I saw and put down a ten on the counter. "Give me your keys and promise me you will call a cab."

Rob tossed me his keys and I pocketed them. I have been watching the sadness wash away in his eyes for the last few hours as he downed his sorrows. Rob was going through a divorce and he just lost his job. I thought I would buy him a drink tonight and help him move on.

"I promise I will call a taxi. Give me those keys back tomorrow." He said and took another sip of his drink, slammed the glass on the counter, and turned his blank eyes towards the baseball game on the TV. The bartender was wiping down the counter and nodded at me as I left.

My car was parked in the street. I climbed in and started rolling down the street. I kept searching for a good radio station. I tuned into the news channel and it was talking about that Spiderman kid again. How this guy always saves the day. Yippee.

Finally I found a good station and let the sound fill the car. The car lurched to a stoplight. It was an empty intersection. I was almost home and was considering to run the red light.

The walk sign flashed on the crosswalk and a hooded man slowly crossed in front of my car. I sighed as he took his time walking across.

He stopped in front of my car, and behind sunglasses, I could feel his eyes peer into mine. He then darted to my window and yanked the door open-I had forgotten to lock the door.

This was a carjacking. It was 1 in the morning and nobody was around to help me. He held up a gun to my head and my palms were sweaty as I raised my arms in surrender. That bad feeling twisted through my stomach and my knees started shaking.

"Please, take anything. Just don't hurt me." I said. My eyes darted to the gas pedal next to my foot. I could gun it across the intersection, but this car was old and had a delayed reaction time. Even if I started the car moving, he would shot me before I was up to ten miles per hour.

"Get out of the car." He said in a deep gravely voice. I started to move out of the seat when something sent him flying backwards. I jumped, startled, as he hit the mailbox on the corner of the street. He scrambled for his gun and pointed it blindly in the dark.

"Who was that?!" He screamed and then pointed the gun back at me. "Don't you move." It was aimed right at me and I stayed still, one leg out of the car.

All of a sudden, someone tackled him and knocked the man to the ground. His hood flew off and sunglasses scattered to the ground.

"Not getting away with this man." The attacker said. He was dressed in red and blue, with a mask over his head. I didn't need to think about who it was, since his masked face was plastered over every newspaper.

Spiderman.

I watched in fascination as the two wrestled in the other lane.

At one point in time, there was someone on the shadows but I couldn't see who it was.

"Get back." Spiderman said, shooing off the other person. It was a blonde girl who had tried to come and help. I got a glimpse of her in the street light but she did as she was told and quickly retreated back to the sidewalk.

"Get off of me!" The man said. Spiderman lost his balance on top of the man and flipped over on his back. The other man strangled Spiderman, his hands around his throat.

"Let's see who you really are under there." The man said and ripped the mask away from Spiderman. The face of a teenage boy who looked really familiar was basked in the streetlamp for a few seconds but he stretched his neck back into the shadows. I didn't see anything but then Spiderman gathered his strength and threw the man against my car. His head hit the tires and he slumped to the ground.

I backed up quickly out of the car and into the spotlight. I saw Spiderman step forward to the man and he started to pick up the uncurious carjacker. I stepped further into the dark and stepped on something.

It was the man's gun.

A loud bang echoed off the walls of the streets. Something twisted in my stomach as I watched Spiderman drop the man and he jerked backwards. A spurt of blood sprayed the concrete and stained the man below. The teenager clutched his right shoulder as he doubled over, the blood dripped from his shoulder.

The girl ran towards the boy and he stumbled and leaned into her. The girl's hair was bright, almost white and her blue eyes sparkled in my direction. Spiderman had a really young face and he was very tall.

I watched as the teenager staggered and leaned his weight up against the girl. She took off her scarf and pressed it to the wound. His knees gave out and he crumpled, taking the girl down with him. She coaxed him to relax and started taking his suit off to reveal the bullet wound.

I ran forward thinking of ways to help. This was my doing and I wasn't going to let this young boy, who saved me, die.

I felt my heart pound in my temple and my hands are clammy as I rush forward and kneel next to the boy.

I look into the brown eyes that a clenched with pain and I realize where exactly where I recognized this boy.

I suddenly remember that weird night on the subway. That boy who hit everybody with the pole in the subway car. He was the one who ripped that lady's shirt away. That man who snapped his skateboard in half and the other one who balanced his beer bottle on his forehead, the poor kid. I definitely remember that strange night. And although I didn't participate in the fight, I remember those guys who tried to attack the guy. Everything clicked.

That night was a few weeks before the Spiderman figure appeared on TV.

It made sense that the confused teenager would be him, with all those weird occurrences on the subway.

But I had to focus on the situation at hand.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated it over and over again. "Sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry." My hands fluttered over his body, not knowing what to do.

"You aren't helping by blubbering like an idiot." The girl spat at me. "It was an accident. Now just shut up and help me." His blood had already soaked the scarf all the way through. The girl threw that to the side and stripped off her coat and used that instead. The boy winced when she touched it.

I brought out my phone but she smacked it out of my hand. It broke into separate pieces and scattered under my car.

"You are not calling 911. Just help me get him up." The girl said. I swallowed and we both put an arm under his armpits. "Now our car is down the street." She shot me a look, blue eyes full of hate and anger. "You did this, so you can help us." She said.

The boy cringed in my arms and my hands started to stain red. We walked in silence down the deserted street a few blocks. He was stumbling and silent screams escaped his mouth, echoing off the alleys.

Finally, we approached a car and the girl opened the backseat. While she was moving some things around, I supported the boy's weight.

"I remember you from the subway station that night." I whispered.

"And you will do well to forget it." He said, his breath coming out in frosty puffs.

The girl beckoned us forth and we settled the boy in the backseat. He lay still except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked. She was gripping the window of the open car door. His legs were so long that she had to bend them against the seat.

"We have dealt with this before." Then she made up a story for me to tell the police. I was supposed to now call 911 and inform them that Spiderman saved me from a carjacker and that the gun was fired into the empty street. I do not know the identity of Spiderman, seeing as he ran off before I could thank him.

I nodded and told her the story three times. When the girl was satisfied, she turned to the open door. The boy let out a strangled gasp.

"Stay with me, Peter." She climbed in and kissed him quickly, then got in the car and sped off in the opposite direction.

When I saw the tail lights disappear behind a corner, I ran back to the car. The man was still knocked out. I called the police and sat in the drivers seat waiting to hear the sirens. My eyes scanned the scene.

Nothing was out of place. Except for Spiderman's mask. I grabbed it before anyone can see it and stuffed in the bottom of my coat pocket.

Then the red and blue lights flashed in the distance.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was a week after the attempted carjacking. Everything went as it was and my story was straight with the police.

I was eating breakfast on the go to the car. Chewing on a banana, I scanned once again for a good radio station. The news was on so I listened to it for a while.

"_Thanks to Spiderman, another criminal was put behind bars. Burglar Mike Hill was convicted of two felonies before and is now put behind bars. No one was injured at the scene this morning and once again, Spiderman disappeared without a trace."_

The announcement was a relief to hear.

I stopped at a stoplight and threw the peel on the floor. I looked over the lines of traffic and saw something on the rooftop. A tall figure, dressed in red and blue was crouched on a tall rooftop. I watched him take a defying leap and at the last second, swung out of view, through the streets of New York.

**A/N: Have a nice day! Please read and review!**


End file.
